Final Fantasy YuGiOh
by Kanna-Chan
Summary: Sucky title, will have to do until I come up with a better one. Basically this is a story of Yugi Moto and his friends being sucked into the world of Final Fantasy IX. Why were they brought there and how will they get home?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yugioh or Final Fantasy

It was a normal day for Yugi Moto and his friends. Each one had woken up that morning, got dressed, and ate their breakfast as they always did. They had met at school, sat through their boring classes, and afterwards played their favorite game, Duel Monsters. It was such a normal day that they had no forewarning whatsoever of the events about to unfold.

"I win again Joey!" Yugi said happily as his blonde haired friend gnashed his teeth in frustration. Yugi and Joey were sitting at a desk playing Duel Monsters as their friends Tea and Tristan stood nearby watching. "Man Yug, dis like da third time you beat me!" Joey exclaimed. "Actually Joey, this is like the fifth time he beat you", said Tea. "Sorry, Joey. You may have come in fourth in the Battle City tournament, but you are still never going to be a match for Yugi", Tristan cut in. "Hey, you traitor!" yelled Joey and sprang up and grabbed Tristan in a headlock as Yugi and Tea sweatdrop.

"Say Yugi, they have a new movie at the theater. I have four tickets and was wondering if you'd like to go. " "Four?" Joey and Tristan immediately stopped fighting and crowed around Tea. "Yes, four." Tea replied, holding up the tickets."Do you honestly think I would leave you two out?" "Thanks Tea, you're da best!" Joey said .

School being over, the four friends head out towards the theater. The sky was overcast and the air was hot and heavy. It looked like it may rain. Joey and Tristan lead the way as Yugi and Tea walked behind. Tea seemed about to say something to Yugi when they heard a familiar, albeit obnoxious voice. "Calm down Mokuba, we have thirty minutes before the movie starts." "But Seto, I've been DYING to see this movie!" said a plaintive kid's voice.

Joey groaned, recognizing the first voice as belonging to his arch tormentor, Seto Kaiba, the fabulously wealthy owner of Kaiba Corporation, the largest game and electronic company in the world.

"Well, here comes Moneybags!" Joey complained. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Joey and smirked. "Well well, if it isn't that second-rate duelist, Joey Wheeler!" he drawled. Joey gritted his teeth and started towards Kaiba, only to be held back by Tristan. "Wait Man, he's not worth it!" Tristan told Joey. Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother, spoke up "yeah Joey, my brother would just end up humiliating you again." Joey reddened and angrily pulled away from Tristan."Yeah, whatever", mumbled Joey.

The sky was getting darker and the wind was picking up. "Uh, Tea, are you sure you want to see this movie today? I mean, it looks like a big storm is coming in." Yugi said worriedly. Tea glanced at the sky. "I think you're right Yugi," she said," it looks almost like tornado weather." It was starting to sprinkle a bit. "Hey Joey, Tristan, what do you say we see the movie another day? I think we need to get home before this storm blows in," Yugi said.

Suddenly, it started pouring rain as if someone had dumped a huge tub of water on them. Yugi and his friends, along with Kaiba and Mokuba, scrambled to stand under the ticket window awning, the only dry place. "Where did dat come from?", Joey asked loudly over the sound of the rain." A minute ago it was just barely sprinkling." "I guess we're going to have to wait here until the rain dies down a bit." Tea said. Yugi suddenly became aware of a low roaring noise over the rain, like hearing a jet from a long distance. He listened very carefully. Yes, the noise was definitely getting louder. "Guys, do you hear that noise?" he asked. Everyone listened carefully. "It sounds like a giant vacuum cleaner," said Tristan. "You better be guessing again," said Kaiba unexpectedly. He seemed rather pale and they all followed his gaze. The clouds seemed to be swirling and churning. As they watched, what appeared to be a funnel shaped cloud started descending from the sky. "It's a tornado!" yelled Tea. The roaring noise was now deafening as the tornado touched down a little ways away. "It's going to run right over us!"Kaiba yelled as the funnel got closer. Pieces of debris were flying, and everyone was huddled together, fearing the worst. The wind started trying to pick them up and the held onto a pole. As the tornado ran right over the theater, the last thing Yugi saw before he blacked out was a silvery ribbon that seemed to wrap around the tornado.

This chapter sucks, I know. The next chapter will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kiki was bored. So bored. She had been sitting in the lookout tower for the past thirty minutes, scanning the terrain in the event of…what happening? Nothing. Nothing ever happened around there and yet the moogle elders insisted that all young moogles take a turn as a lookout. Kiki was never exactly sure what the point was. She could better use this time to practice her spells. "_Honestly, I will never be ready to go to the White Mage Academy this spring at this rate"._

Kiki wrapped her cloak tightly around her as snow fell softly but thickly from the sky. This was a pretty bad winter, one of the worst even the moogle elders had ever seen. No creature caught out there in one of the many blizzards they had already had would be able to survive.

Luckily, the moogles had plenty of food and supplies stored away in the great trunks and roots of the gigantic trees they called home. Their town was a series of bridges, ladders, and platforms that wound around the giant trunks, with their snug homes inside the trunks.

Soon, Kiki noticed the wind beginning to pick up and the snow falling heavier than ever and heaved a sigh. _Great, another blizzard. _Grateful that her shift as a lookout was about to end, she stood up and shook and stretched before giving the terrain one last look. Seeing some dark shapes in the distant, she shielded her eyes and looked closer. Yes, there were definitely some figures moving slowly through the snow.

_Who on Gaia could possibly be outside in this weather? _Kiki thought. Suddenly, the figures in the distance dropped to the ground, apparently to cold and exhausted to continue. In alarm, Kiki ran inside her house, bumping into her grandfather.

"Hey Kiki, what's the matter?" her grandpa asked kindly.

"There are people outside in the blizzard and they look like they are in trouble!" Kiki said in a rush.

"People?!" exclaimed the old moogle, incredulously. He quickly peered out the window of the watch station and saw the unmoving forms in the snow. "I will call the other moogles to go rescue them!" he said and rushed inside. He was surprisingly quick and agile for his age.

In short order, he had a group of strong moogles assembled with long make-shift stretchers. The moogles quickly flew off towards the figures, the wind really kicking up as Kiki watched anxiously.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Yugi turned over in his sleep, vaguely aware of wonderfully comfortable warmth that replaced the bitter cold he had recently felt going throughout his body. He slowly drifted awake, feeling the soft mattress beneath him. He opened his eyes with great effort, and for a few bleary moments, just stared above himself. Then he started feeling rather confused at the really low ceiling above him.

Yugi turned his head and started into a fireplace on the opposite side of a rounded room. _Where am I? _Yugi wondered.

_Yugi! You're awake! _Yami, the dark spirit that inhabited Yugi's soul exclaimed.

_Yami? What's going on? What happened? _Yugi asked in a panic, memories about the tornado suddenly flooding back to him.

_I'm not sure but we ended up in a snowy forest. You ended up collapsing and then the others. Somebody must have found us and rescued us. _Yami replied.

Yugi slowly sat up in bed and then stood up shakily and looked around. He was in a large, round, rough wooden room with a stone fireplace built in one wall and several long niches in the walls lined with mattresses and blankets that were clearly used as beds. A large rectangular table with long benches stood in the middle of the room. He looked around and with relief, noticed all of his friends, including the Kaiba brothers, were all sleeping peacefully in some of the other bed niches.

As Yugi stood there looking around, the door to his left opened and the strangest creature he had ever seen walked in. Both froze and stood staring at each other in amazement.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

End of chapter 2

I will soon update with chapter 3. The basic gist of the story is, that tornado from the previous chapter sent the Yugioh gang to the world of Final Fantasy, set 40 years after the end of Final Fantasy IX. They ended up in the forest where the moogles had set up their own community in a large tree village.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The young moogle and the young human stared at each other curiously for several moments. Yugi's first impression was the creature was a cross between a cat and a koala with a long stalk on top of its head that ended in a large, pom-pom like ball and tiny purple batwings.

Kiki too was quite curious about Yugi and thought his hairstyle was very odd. She'd met several humans but none who looked that strange. She also thought he seemed pretty small for a human and assumed he was a young child.

As Kiki stood in the doorway staring, a voice behind her scolded her "Kiki! Don't stand in front of the door, kupo! You are letting the cold air in!" Kiki jumped out of the way quickly. "Sorry mama!" Yugi noticed that the newcomer was carrying what appeared to be a large pot. The smaller creature was carrying a pail of water.

The larger creature smiled at Yugi. "Do you feel better kupo? You had quite a close shave". Yugi, wondering why she called him "kupo", answered "Um, yeah, I do feel better, although I don't really remember much of what happened,".

The creature nodded, as if she expected to hear that and moved toward the fireplace where she placed the pot before taking the pail of water and pouring it into the pot. "I'm not surprised since you were unconscious kupo. By the way, my name is Mogmi and that is my daughter, Kiki.

"Hello, my name is Yugi", Yugi replied awkwardly.

"Please sit down kupo, I am making some hot soup for you and your friends. They should be waking up soon," Mogmi said, nodding towards the table and the benches. Yugi sat down and looked around the room again. It was very cozy and homey, like it was something out of a fairytale. To break the silence, Yugi asked "Is this your home? It's very nice".

"Ah no, it's not my home. This is a visitor's house. Sometimes we get humans and other visitors here and since the beds of the other houses are too small, we made this house specifically for taller visitors, kupo." Mogmi replied.

"I see" Yugi said. But it encouraged him to know that there were other humans here besides he and his friends. He glanced at the other bunks and he saw Joey yawning and stretching. Yugi jumped up and ran over. "Joey! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Joey sat up in the bed and promptly hit his head on the roof of the bed niche. "OW! What da heck? Where are we Yug?" Rubbing his head, he carefully climbed out of the bed niche and then his eyes widened at the sight of the two moogles.

"Hey Yug, what is goin' on? What are dose creatures?"

Kiki stood up. "We are called moogles. I'm Kiki, pleased to meet you". She held out her hand and Joey cautiously shook it. "Hi, my name is Joey Wheeler". Kiki giggled. "What's so funny?" Joey asked, perplexed. Still giggling, Kiki answered "No offense but your voice is kinda funny". "Funny?" Joey looked clueless, which made Kiki giggle even more.

"Hey, what is with all the noise? I can't sleep!" a voice complained. "Tristan! You're awake too!".

"Ugh" groaned a female voice. "Why do I feel so stiff?" Hey Tea, welcome back to the world of reality" said Joey. "Now what about Moneybags there?" Joey went over to Kaiba's bunk and started calling him in a sing-song voice "Oh moneybags, rise and shine!" Kaiba groaned and opened his eyes, glaring at Joey blearily. "Go away mutt!" he growled and then winced as he sat up. As with the others, his eyes widened to find out where he was.

"What is this supposed to be, Goldilocks and the Three Bears?" he quipped sarcastically. Then he felt a feeling of panic. "Where's Mokuba?!" he looked around frantically until he saw his little brother in another bed. He knelt beside him and shook him "Mokuba! Wake up!" the boy woke up confused "B-big brother?". Kaiba hugged the boy in relief. "Hey bro, I'm okay! Really!" the Mokuba exclaimed. He managed to stand up and then his eyes landed on the moogles. "Hey, what are they supposed to be? Some kind of Duel Monsters?"

Kiki looked confused. "Duel Monsters? I've never heard of that."

Yugi answered "It's a card game where we come from, where you pit monsters against each other and use Spell and Trap cards to make your monsters stronger".

Kiki brightened "Oh, we have a card game too! It's called Tetra Master. Maybe I can show you how to play!"

Mogmi spoke "That will have to wait until later because now the soup is ready. Please every have a seat kupo. Kiki, please hand me some bowls off that shelf."

The six humans sat down at the long table as Mogmi ladled the hot soup into the bowls Kiki handed to her. Kiki then set a bowl of soup in front of everyone. Yugi slowly sipped the soup. It was made of some meat and vegetables he couldn't identify but it was quite tasty and warming.

After they had eaten and pushed their bowls away, Mogmi asked, "Do any of you remember how you got into the woods during a blizzard kupo?"

Yugi frowned, trying to recall. "Yeah, I kinda remember. We were in our home city called Domino City. We were going to see a movie when it started raining really hard and the next thing we know, a tornado forms and runs right over us."

"What is a movie?" Kiki interrupted but Mogmi continued "Do you remember anything after that kupo?" Yugi tried to remember and then shook his head. The others too shook their heads.

"That's too bad kupo" Mogmi shook her head sadly. "If we don't know what brought you here, we may not be able to get you back kupo".

Everyone looked rather stricken at this thought. "But I've got a company to run!" Kaiba exclaimed. " I can't just stay here and let some vermin take over my corporation!"

"Ya know, just where IS here anyway?" Joey asked.

"This world is called Gaia" said a voice from the doorway. They all looked over and saw another moogle, this one a light grayish-brown color wearing a bandanna.

"Stiltzkin!" Kiki squealed, blushing. The moogle called Stiltzkin grinned and sat down at the table, tweaking Kiki's pom-pom affectionately as he did.

"Gaia? So this is another planet or an alternate universe?" Yugi asked. "Probably both" answered Stiltzkin. "What is the name of your planet?" he asked. "Ours is called Earth. It's a pretty advanced planet" Yugi answered. "So you use steam power already?" Stiltzkin asked, interested. "Steam?" Kaiba scoffed. "We use electricity and nuclear power. The steam age ended 100 years ago!" Yugi felt a momentary irritation at Kaiba's rudeness but didn't say anything.

Stiltzkin didn't seem offended though. If anything, he looked impressed. "So you've figured out how to harness electricity as a power source? Impressive!".

"So, do you have any idea on how we can get back home?" Tristan asked.

Stiltzkin sat thoughtfully for a few moments. Presently he answered, "A powerful mage MIGHT be able to send you back although none of us moogles can do it. The only moogle who is fully trained as a mage is Kiki's grandfather and he is only a white mage and not a particularly powerful one at that. It would likely require a black mage or red mage to have a spell powerful enough to send you back."

"So where can we find these mages?" Yugi asked, intrigued. "The only place you'd likely find a mage powerful enough is in the city of Lindblum, which is far to the south from here on the Mist Continent."

"So we just have to go to this 'Lindblum' place and then we can get home? Then we should leave as soon as we can" Kaiba said.

"What? Leave in this weather? Are you insane?" Kiki exclaimed. "You'd freeze to death before you traveled a mile and even if you left on a sunny day, a blizzard could blow in at any time!"

"Well it's better to risk it than have my company taken over!" Kaiba snarled.

Stiltzkin spoke up calmly "You may be willing to risk your own life but are you willing to risk the boy's life?" He nodded toward Mokuba and Kaiba calmed down, realizing that Stiltzkin was right. He sat in moody silence.

Stiltzkin spoke again "In spring I have to take a trip to Lindblum. I have to stop by our mail center, Mognet Central to pick up the mail to deliver and I also agreed to escort young Kiki to the White Mage Academy in Lindblum so if you can wait until spring, you can accompany us. So if you can wait about another month and a half when the winter is over and the spring floods have run their course then we can leave then. But until then, it would be foolish to leave."

Everyone sat in silence, letting these words sink in. None of them liked the thought of waiting a month and a half in order to get home, especially Kaiba but they also knew they had little choice in the matter. Kaiba sighed angrily and walked back to his bed.

Kiki broke the ice first. "Come on!" she said, grabbing Yugi's hand. "Since you will be here for a while, I'll teach you how to play Tetra Master!"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had two weeks since Yugi and his friends had landed in the strange world, Gaia. Yugi had been amazed the first day when he had stepped out of the visitor house after the blizzard had subsided and he had seen the amazing and bewildering sight of the Moogle city, built in the branches and trunks of dozens of enormous trees. The whole city was a confusing combination of bridges, ladders, and platforms.

Another amazing thing was the fact that while moogles made up the majority of the citizens, there were plenty of other strange races as well, even a few humans. They used the bridges and ladders with as much ease as the moogles.

One thing that confused Yugi though was why so many moogles called him "kupo". He asked Kiki about it and she replied "Oh, it's just something most moogles add to their sentences. Even most moogles don't really know why they say it". "But you don't say it all the time" said Tea, who was listening. Kiki blushed "Well, I don't say it because Stiltzkin doesn't say it". "What do you mean by th…" Yugi began but Kiki jumped up from the table. "S-sorry, but I forgot something at home, see ya later!" and she ran out the door.

Yugi stared after her while Tea giggled. "Okay, what was THAT all about?" Yugi asked Tea. "Isn't it obvious?" Tea asked, still giggling, "Kiki clearly has a crush on Stiltzkin and is copying his speech habits in order to impress him!" "Oh"." Yugi replied. That was the first time he ever heard of a girl speaking like the guy she has a crush on. Maybe moogles were just different.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

For the most part, things were going quite well. Kiki had taught him a card game called Tetra Master and he had to admit that it was a pretty great game, though he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if it was adapted into holograms like Duel Monsters. He had also taught Kiki how to play Duel Masters, Joey generously lending his deck to Kiki so she could learn. Kiki seemed quite impressed with the game and was in awe when Yugi explained that back in their world, they had machines that could make the monsters look real.

Kaiba was being very surely and rude to everyone. The second day they were there, Kiki's grandfather had come to visit them and Yugi immediately liked him. He reminded him very much of his own grandfather, except not as perverted. He had offered to help Kaiba enroll Mokuba into the local school until they left for Lindblum. Kaiba refused. "What, enroll Mokuba in your hick school so he can learn how to plow crops and milk cows? No thanks!"

"Kaiba!" Tea snapped, "Do you have to be so rude?!" "It's alright", the old moogle replied calmly, "No doubt he is simply on edge about this whole affair and it's taken his toll on him". He turned towards Yugi and his friends and smiled kindly, "But we have a library if you wish to use it. It's always open so feel free to use it anytime you wish." Kaiba looked interested, despite himself though he tried to hide it. "Hmph, it's a wonder anyone in this medieval hell can read". He then stood up and called "Come on Mokuba, we might as well check this place out. I can't stand sitting in here looking at the fireplace all day. Mokuba gave an apologetic smile and followed after his brother.

Yugi turned to the elderly moogle "Sorry about that, Kaiba can be pretty grouchy sometimes but he's really not so bad once you get to know him!" "Yeah, he's worse!" Joey said, half-jokingly. The old moogle smiled and then looked serious. "It won't be too much longer before winter is over and then we'll be sending you to Lindblum. However, in order to get there quickly, you will need to know how to ride a chocobo." "A chocobo? What's that?" Yugi asked nervously. "It's a large bird that we use to ride on," said Kiki, who had just walked in, clearly having overheard. "They are really strong and fast. What kind of creatures did you ride in your world?"

"Well, we don't really ride creatures anymore, we now have automobiles and planes. We did used to use horses and some places use camels and elephants but it's not very common anymore" Yugi replied.

Kiki looked impressed. "Wow, your planet must be very advanced!" Yugi laughed while rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess you could say that".

Kiki's grandfather announced "Well then, starting tomorrow if there isn't a blizzard then we'll start your first riding lesson".

So, how will the riding lessons go? Stay tuned and see!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Yugi woke up to the sound of the door of the visitor house opening. He peeked blearily over his blanket to see Kiki standing next to him, smiling. She was holding some kind of plant with a root that looked like a gold colored carrot.

"Wake up sleepyhead! " She said cheerfully. "Today we start your riding lessons!"

Yugi yawned and stretched before sitting up, being mindful of the low ceiling of his bed niche. Yugi glanced at the plant Kiki was holding. "What is that?" he asked curiously. "A Gysahl Green," Kiki explained. "They are a chocobo's favorite food. It will be easier to get the chocobos to trust you if you feed them one of these first."

Kiki laid the green on the table and started to leave. "Mama will be here shortly with breakfast, so you need to go ahead and get washed up and dressed. Last night, Mama brought some new clothes for you and your friends since your other clothes are in pretty bad shape." She nodded to the piles of clothing on the table. With that, Kiki left.

Yugi stood up and grabbing the clothes that looked closest to his size, went to the wash basin hidden behind a curtain in one corner of the room. There was a pump in the wall, making Yugi wonder how they were able to get plumbing in this tree. He pumped some of the water into the basin and using a washcloth and some homemade soap, he quickly washed in the cold water and then let the water out of the tub by pulling the plug.

He grabbed a towel off a rack on the wall and dried himself quickly and then pulled the clothes on. They were quite old-fashioned, consisting of a wool, long-sleeved tunic and wool pants with a draw string. They were quite warm though, which was understandable due to the amount of snow still on the ground.

By the time he emerged from behind the curtain, he saw that Tea was awake and examining the clothes on the table and the others were just sitting up and yawning. "Good morning Yugi!" Tea smiled. "Morning," Yugi said. Tea grabbed the female clothes and went behind the curtain to wash as well. By this time, the others were also examining the clothes.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" Kaiba bellowed, appalled. He was holding up some odd clothes that looked different from the others. Yugi couldn't help snickering when he held up a filmy top with long, flaring sleeves and a laced up collar and ballooning pants, which Yugi thought were called "pantaloons". They looked like the type of thing a courtier from the Tudor court would wear. To top it off, there was a wide brimmed, pointed hat with a long, curled feather in it. It was clear these were meant for Kaiba since they were the largest set of clothes.

Kiki and her mother walked in carrying a small iron pot and a covered basket. "Is there a problem with your clothes?" Kiki asked innocently. As a measure of revenge for the way Kaiba kept being rude to them, she had found the most foppish, old-fashioned Treno nobleman outfit she could find. "You don't expect me to wear THIS do you?!" Kaiba asked, outraged. "Well, I thought since you seem like a nobleman yourself that this would be the most appropriate for you to wear" Kiki replied coolly.

Joey and Tristan burst out laughing. Kaiba glared at them. Kiki and her mother placed the pot and basket on the table as Tristan took some bowls down from a shelf. The pot contained hot oatmeal and the basket held warm slices of ham, freshly baked bread, and some butter. Tea came out of the wash area and the six humans sat down and ate their fill.

"Today we are going to start your riding lessons" Kiki announced. "We already have three chocobo waiting. We're probably going to use a double saddle so that two can ride the same chocobo, but I think it will be important for everyone to learn just in case of an accident." Kiki continued seriously. "It's a long way to Lindblum and although not as dangerous as before, there are still monsters that we may have to fight. Stiltzkin thinks that all of you should also learn how to use a weapon."

"A weapon?" Yugi asked, groaning. He didn't think he had the strength to use a weapon, especially if it was a sword. "Don't worry Yugi, I'm sure we can manage" Yami said in his head.

"We'll spend some time teaching you the basics of a weapon while we are here as well. It may seem daunting but those who don't have any combat skills don't tend to last very long," Kiki continued. "Lindblum is a good ten day journey by chocobo and unless we can find someone with an airship, we are pretty much going to be on our own, at least until we make it to the ship port to the south."

Kiki drew out a map from the basket and opened it. Yugi got up and leaned over to look, noticing the map was divided into four continents. "This," Kiki pointed to an area on the northern most continent that said 'Madain Sari' "is where we are now. This area used to be part of a village of summoners before it was destroyed a little over fifty years ago. What was left was destroyed by the Iifa tree's roots as it was dying and it unleashed the Eidolon Ceres from her slumber. When she was released, the whole area, which had been little more than a wasteland, started coming alive and as a gift to the moogles living here, she made this huge forest grow in this area and we've been living here ever since."

"Iifa tree? Eidolon? I'm not following what you are saying," Yugi said, confused. "Later, after your riding lessons, I'll have my grandfather explain about the Iifa tree and the Eidolons. It's a really long story. But going on, we will be headed here," and again Kiki pointed at the map, this time towards the bottom of the Southern Continent, "to Lindblum, on the continent formally known as the Mist Continent. Grandpa will explain that too," Kiki added when Yugi opened his mouth to ask.

Stiltzkin walked in at that time, holding a saddle. "Okay, your mounts are ready! We will be using Sky, Howl, and Yuffie since the other two chocobo have chicks." "Are those the names of your chocobos?" Tea asked. "Yup, Yuffie is my personal chocobo. She can be pretty feisty though so I hope you guys are really fast learners," Kiki answered with a smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, I promise that the riding lessons will be next chapter! I based the names of the chocobos on the ones I have from the Chocobo mod I installed for Minecraft, that was one of the default names.


End file.
